james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Parker Selfridge
'''Parker Selfridge is the passive-aggressive head administrator of the RDA on Pandora and becomes, along with Colonel Quaritch, an antagonist in Avatar during the course of the film. Selfridge is prepared to condone the killing of the native Na'vi, but unlike Colonel Quaritch hesitates to invoke bad press and trespass his personal morality. Unfortunately, both are unremittingly subservient to RDA's profit margin. Selfridge is unable, or unwilling, to consider the Na'vi in human terms, dismissing the Omaticaya clan as 'flea-bitten savages who live in a tree'. Though he supported the long-planned destruction of the Omaticaya Hometree by Colonel Quaritch, he seemed extremely reluctant to see the SecForces airfleet leave to attack the Tree of Souls. It is speculated that observing the destruction of Hometree and the rebels' support for the aliens causes him to rethink his own attitudes towards them. There is room for character interpretation here; some believe that Selfridge argued against further offensive action after the destruction of hometree, but was forced to back down by Colonel Quaritch; others maintain that Quaritch had his tacit approval, recognising the threat Jake and his ever-growing Na'vi army posed. Parker Selfridge was evicted from Pandora with his employees after Quaritch's disastrous attempt to destroy the Tree of Souls, but is slated to return for a sequel. Personality and traits Parker Selfridge was a greedy and selfish man who will do anything to get his hands on the very valuable unobtanium, including destroying the homes of the Na'vi. He has little respect for the Na'vi, referring to them as 'blue monkeys' and 'savages'. However, he does agree to give Jake Sully one hour to get the Omaticaya clan to leave their Hometree, showing that, despite his limited respect for the Na'vi, he is willing to use diplomacy if he can. Selfridge isn't as ruthless as Colonel Quaritch, but won't hesitate to use force if negotiations fail. Trivia * Parker's surname may be a reference to Harry Selfridge, founder of the British department store of the same name and author of the phrase "the customer is always right". The phrase is particularly appropriate to Ribisi's character, a slave to his shareholders. * In Project 880, Parker was known as Carter Selfridge. * Parker kept several Na'vi trophies in a display case behind his desk. You can see a Na'vi hunter's bow and set of arrows, and a Na'vi necklace. No Na'vi, would give up their bow, so it must have been retreived from a "casualty of doing business" Quotes "Those savages are threatening our whole operation, we're on the brink of war and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution." :- Angry with Dr. Augustine. "Find me a carrot that'll get them to move, otherwise it's gonna have to be all stick." :- Briefing Jake on his mission "They could move! I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees out there!" :- Yelling at Jake and Dr. Augustine "What the hell have you people been smoking out there? They're just god-damn trees!" :- To Dr. Augustine after she finishes explaining at length the former importance of the destroyed tree of voices. "You've got one hour. Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the axe comes down, you get them to evacuate. One hour.'" :- Giving Jake one more chance to get the Na'vi to abandon the Hometree "Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest Unobtanium deposit within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar!" :- Explaining Jake why there is a conflict with the Na'vi. "Son of a bitch... Unbelievable." :- After Jake damages the bulldozer's cameras and sabotaging the operation. "You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here, it's gonna land on some sacred fern, for Christ's sake." :- To Dr. Augustine after she is explaining the biology of the forests, and its importance to the Na'vi. "No! They're a bunch of flea-bitten savages that live in a tree. Look around you, I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees." de:Parker Selfridge nl:Parker Selfridge pl:Parker Selfridge Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Avatar